


Christmas Drabble

by Color_me_blue3



Category: Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: (?), Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: I wrote this based onthis promtp"Imagine Person A sitting Person B down to explain Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, and/or Santa Claus, which Person B has never heard of (the reason is up to you). However, Person A is doing a terrible job of explaining. (Bonus: Person A wakes up on Christmas morning to find Person B sitting by the chimney with a shotgun.)"Since this is a Drabble I changed the weapon of choice because of reasons (I have no idea if Kamijo or Teru own any guns that aren’t props)





	Christmas Drabble

It was the day before Christmas, and Teru was helping Kamijo decorate his huge Christmas three by the fireplace as Christmas carols could be heard in the background.  
  
Kamijo was a top of a small ladder placing some angels, feathers and some red spheres on the taller branches of the tree, moving backwards a bit every once in a while to check his progress while attempting not to lose his balance.  
  
Suddenly Teru stopped what he was doing. Listening to a song he hadn’t heard before. It was Frosty the Snowman, but not knowing much English all he could make out was the name of said character.  
  
"Kamijo… What is Frosty?" Teru asked looking up at the blonde.  
  
"It’s a snow man…" Kamijo said getting down the ladder and moving it a bit to the side to climb up again.  
  
"A snow man?" Teru asked still wanting to know more.  
  
"Yes…It’s made of snow and it comes whenever it’s winter…" Kamijo tried to explain while again trying not to fall down. "The song says his eyes are made of coal and he promised to be back in Christmas…"  
  
Teru felt something cringe inside of him imagining a man of snow with coal in the eyes. "And he really comes in Christmas?"  
  
"Yes… I think he likes Christmas trees or something…" Kamijo said placing some more ornaments. Looking down at Teru. "Hurry up… It’s almost dinner time and I want this tree done already."  
  
"Sorry…" Teru said hurrying to finish placing the ornaments.  
  
-*~¥~*-  
  
After dinner and some wine Teru and Kamijo watched a few Christmas movies, and then decided it was about time to go to sleep. And so they did.However the next morning when Kamijo woke up, Teru wasn’t in bed with him.  
  
"Teru you are such a child!" Kamijo yelled putting on his robe and walking to the living room. "You better didn’t start opening the presents without me or else!" he stopped as he walked into the living room and saw no traces of torn wrapping paper as he expected, then being utterly surprised as he noticed Teru, who was asleep, siting by the tree clutching one of Kamijo’s swords. "Teru?" Kamijo knelt by the younger, moving him softly.  
  
"Hmm…?" Teru opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Honey… What are you doing?" Kamijo asked, "And why are you holding that sword?"  
  
"The tree is so beautiful… Teru was afraid Frosty would come and try to hurt Kamijo to steal it…" Teru said rubbing his eyes. "So I waited for him after you fell asleep… I think he didn’t come…"  
  
**-The End-**

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's early for Christmas, this was written a while ago during Christmas time and I was just migrating it here. I didn't want to wait till December XD


End file.
